


Queen V

by Corbin_Patrick



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fallen Angels, Gay, Lesbian Character, Max to the rescue, Protect Kate, Relationship(s), Shipping, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbin_Patrick/pseuds/Corbin_Patrick
Summary: Inside Victoria's head and the ordeal she'll endure to protect Kate Marsh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CacophonyAndDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CacophonyAndDiscord).



It kills me that no one will ever know, no one will ever know just how close Kate came to saying ‘fuck it’ and leaving us all behind. No one will ever know that they were the ones that pushed her to the edge and no one will ever know that I’m the worst of them all and nearly shoved her over. 

Guilt. Guilt is the worst feeling a person can experience. Or it’s at least the worst thing I’ve ever felt. It’s because guilt is so encompassing. With guilt comes shame and depression, regret and pain, and so many other little nuanced feelings that when added all up are much greater than their total sum. It’s worse than having a family member die to sickness losing a friend to a car accident because those things are random, and completely out of your control. With guilt comes the knowledge that it was your fault, your actions caused something awful. Guilt is the worst because you know you fucked up. Not god, or fate, or radomocity, you.

I look over at Kate and think of all the ridicule she still has to go through every day from people and how she deserves none of it. Nathen has been M.I.A. since the day I stopped Kate from taking razor glass shards to her wrists. I need answers but none seem in sight.  
Kate says that I help her sleep, that I keep the demons at bay but still at night she mumbles things inaudible that alert me to the notion that something really bad did happen to her. She’s haunted and hurting. Wounded but not alone, not this time or ever again. 

The kids still talk, still snicker and make fun of her as she walks down the hall. Not after today. Today I’ll give them something else to talk about. The only great thing about being me is that I have never really cared what people beneath me think about me, and almost everyone is beneath me. Say what you will about being an elitist but it sure does come with its perks. Victoria, from the Latin for Victorious and conqueror. Conqueror am I indeed.

But it seems that it’s Kate that has conquered me. I’m helpless when I’m with her and when we are alone together we are different people. Kate’s the boss and I’m her pet. She somehow makes me feel powerless and invincible all at once. When I’m with her time stretches out and I feel infinite. The well of emotions I feel when I’m with her is never-ending.

Kate’s only shy in public because she was raised to be modest. A concept so foreign to me I almost needed her to define it for me. But she has no need to be modest with me, not anymore, we have gone well passed that point. She’s the real Kate when she’s with me, demanding and strong. And I’m the real Victoria when I’m with her. The one who is always lost looking for someone to guide me. I think that’s why I am the way I am in the world. I’m tough, to weed out the wimps so I can find someone who’s strong enough to help me.

Yesterday we went up to the lighthouse around twilight, as the darkness fell to the horizon and the last bit of light reached up from the earth. It was gorgeous, but not nearly as gorgeous as Kate was standing in front of it. I had my medium format camera and took a wide shot. The focus was that adorable nose she wears on her face and her green eyes that seemed to burn like copper flames against her photo-white skin. 

We talked for hours on that bench as the day was falling, eventually losing out to the darkness. I looked over at Kate and said. “It’s always hard for me to see the day when it’s dying. I don’t like how the darkness pushes the light away so easily.”

Kate smiled looking up at the millions of stars that had just started to flicker down on us. “The darkness can only exist if the light allows it Victoria. The day isn’t dying, it’s giving the dark a chance to shine. Only when it’s truly dark can we see all the beauty it hides. The sun, light pollution, these things take the darkness away and prevent us from seeing the sparks of joy hidden in its depth. Besides silly, the sun also rises, the day will always come back. You’ve showed me that.” She lifted her small hand to my face and with feathered fingers grazed my cheek.

I wanted to cry. Sometimes Kate gets real quiet and lets me rattle on for hours, she just looks at me and smiles. At first I thought that she was hiding inside her head passing the time until I’d shut up, but the way she looks at me… it lets me know that she is more that listening, she’s invested, and in this world that is so rare, most people just wait for their turn to speak.  
I feel guilty when she listens to me go on, because it should be me listening to herm but then she always comes out of nowhere and lays something like that on me and it makes me feel better. Like no matter the bad I’ve done, I can be forgiven and turn it around to do some good. I’m not a religious person, in fact I believe there is no such thing as god, but I swear that I would follow in the footsteps of Jesus if he was half as precious and noble as Kate Marsh.

We had to drive there in separate cars and we have to drive back in separate cars and while I knew that I’d see her later that night, it damaged me to let her go. I hugged her and she gave me a soft kiss with strawberry lips. I could taste them the whole drive back. I kept folding my lips back just to get another taste and each time I did my heart missed a few beats as I thought of that kiss. 

I look over at her, sleeping quietly with the envious moon seeping in though the blinds jealous of how Kate’s face shines just a little brighter than his. I’ve never been held so tenderly, and have never felt so safe. My whole life people have thought that just because I was popular it meant that I felt loved. What people fail to realize is that the two almost never go hand in hand. Kate understands this, it’s why she forgave me. Well, that and she has the deepest heart I’ve ever seen. I didn’t even know it was possible to be capable of such compassion. 

I lack the ability to even fully imagine just how far Kate would go for another person, but I’m learning. Kate teaches me so much by simply being there and being herself and I love her for it. She makes me want to be a better person even though she already thinks I’m the best there is. Just that thought alone makes me strive to be more than I am.  
I feel like I don’t deserve her and really I don’t. I’m not good enough for her, but at the same time that’s not true because all it takes for someone to be good enough is for the other person to think so and she does. But I promise I’ll earn that sentiment. I’ll make myself worthy of her love.

It’s five A.M. and it’s time for me to sneak out of Kate’s room. We can’t let anyone know about us yet, or maybe ever. Kate’s parents would lose their minds if they found out all the things that had happened in this room last night, and with the way gossip spreads around Blackwell it would only be a matter of time before her parents found out. The plague had a harder time spreading around that a juicy piece of info, and sadly a lot of the blame for that rests on me.  
It breaks my heart that I can’t be open about this to the world. I want to show her off and tell everyone I have the sweetest person on the planet and the hottest piece of ass this academy has to offer. Hey love isn’t all rainbows and puppy kisses, it’s a little freaky too. Besides I’m no prude and apparently neither is Kate, who knew? I want everyone to know how lucky I am. Instead I’ll keep playing the role of Queen Bitch Victoria.

I give her a kiss and try not to wake her as I get dressed, she’s this little angel with an iron halo above her head when she sleeps. I walk out to the hall and I’m stopped by Taylor. “Victoria? Why are you coming out of Kate’s room?” she asks looking at me. I stammer for a moment and then turn on the Bitch, “Umm… Like why are you asking me what I’m doing? It’s none of your fucking business what I’m doing.” Taylor backs off and keeps walking to the bathroom. I know that the rumors will start to spread in a few hours, but by then I’ll be able to battle them.

I hate this.

As I get ready I Kate’s body is searing behind my eyes, I can’t keep it out of my mind. I’ve never seen anything so pure and beautiful. I don’t know how people can find men attractive when women exist, so soft and gentle. All women are beautiful, maybe it’s a smile, a line, a curve or a secret they keep, but all of them trump men in terms of pure beauty. Her small frame and tiny pink nipples highlighted by her matte white skin. Her full soft lips, her green eyes and skin so soft it would make the Downey Bear question the meaning of his existence.

The thing that surprises me about Kate is the fact that she knows what she is doing. Men have failed to provide me the level of pleasure that Kate has delivered in only a few minutes… and everyone thinks her prude. The kid knows her stuff and her stuff is muff.  
I begin my day and start picking out my outfit and think about how this will effect Kate. Not my outfit but the wild fire that Taylor is already spreading around the school. I’m going to have to do something drastic.

I grab my camera and walk to class. I see Kate five feet in front of me, and while I do enjoy the view, so much so I find my head swaying side to side. I hate that I can’t just hold her hand. 

“Don’t worry Kate. I’ll make it up to you.” I say to myself. 

I begin to think of the most drastic thing I can do that won’t end with me being expelled. I have to get people to stop talk about Kate. Even now as she is just feet in front of me people still laugh and point. Poor baby, I want to hold her and scream at those fuckers mocking her, but I can’t. It wouldn’t make sense to people and they would begin to talk. I don’t care what my parents think. I never really liked them anyway and from the looks of things the feeling is very mutual. Kate has to be the one to say that it’s okay, everything from now on will be in her control, on her time table. 

Still though, I despise feeling so powerless to help her.

I sit at the table across from Kate and pretend to stare out the window but really I’m staring at Kate. She tells me that even before I knocked on her door she could feel me looking at her but back then she always assumed something was wrong with her, that I was making fun of her. She told me how funny it is the way we interoperate things from other people so badly. She went on to say that humans don’t have telepathy so when you feel like you are being judged and you feel like the world is making fun of you, it’s really just yourself twisting you all up into knots.

“Victoria, is there something more interesting outside than the lesson I’m trying to give? Would you care to enlighten us?” Jefferson asks me.

Now I’m not entirely sure where the idea came from, it just sort of happened. I used to think Mark Jefferson was one of the few people that wasn’t beneath me but honestly something about him gives me the creeps and sets off all kinds of alarms. Besides he’s always staring at Max and not in the scholarly sort of way. With Rachel Amber missing, and what happened to Kate and now that Nathan stopped taking my calls, texts or Emails, something is going on, and the way Mark Jefferson makes my skin crawl gives me the impression that he may have his hand in it. 

“Mr. Jefferson, I literally couldn’t list all the things in the world more interesting than this boring lecture. Not unless I ever want to do anything else with for the rest of my life.”

The jaws all drop in the class as the faces all slowly turn my way. All of them except for Kate, she’s smiling wide trying to hide her face while looking at the ground. 

“Victoria… What has gotten into you?” The surprise in his voice is hilarious.

“I don’t know, I just don’t like the fact that some hack who couldn’t make it in the real art world is trying to teach all of us how to make it in the real art world. Or maybe it’s the fact that you stare at all of the girls in a way that creeps even me out. Or maybe it’s because you’re just some aging hipster douche trying to look all cool with his glasses and dress shirts tucked into his jeans, news flash, No one does that any more. You may as well be wearing an ironic trucker hat, it’s not 2004 anymore. And I know those glasses aren’t prescription, you’re just a poser and fraud and a fake and you’re not fooling anyone.”

I finally understand the term, “deafening silence”. I’ve never had these kinds of looks thrown my way. I maybe cool, but around here for some stupid reason Mark Jefferson is a god. This will cost me, and more than just detention or suspension. My ‘rents are going to be livid. I look over at Kate and know that it was well worth it, I just wish I could do more but maybe it will be enough to get people to stop talking about her. In the era of twitter, things are only as good as the last scandal.

Jefferson’s dumb face, hahaha, man that’s just an added bonus. The preverbal cherry as it were.

“You need to go, Victoria. The principles, NOW!”

Nailed it! As soon as I get up the whispers start to fly around. HA! High schoolers as cruel as school children.

Principal Wells is such a tool. There is nothing he can do to me and he knows it. With how much money my family pays this school he’d have to fire half the staff if he expelled me. What? You thought the Max Caulfields of the world paid for an institution like this? HA! Nathan and I basically fund this place.

“You have no right to talk to a teacher like that! Mark Jefferson is one of the reasons this school is so prestigious. And if I remember correctly it’s one of the reasons you decided to come to this school. So what gives?”

“Listen Mister Wells-“

“Principal! Wells”

“Sure, listen Principal Wells we both know there is nothing you can do to me. Hell Nathan had a gun on campus and you just got on your knees for the Prescotts, and you will do the same for the Chases. Do you understand Principal Wells? Now I’ll be a doll and let you suspend me for two days, that way you don’t look weak and I don’t have to call up daddy and tell him I want to go to public school.” I almost cringe just saying the words public school.

“You wouldn’t! You don’t have the balls!”

“More than you apparently.” I stare him down. Years of being a bitch have allowed me to craft one of the most powerful of leers in the trade. People tremble when I beam this face at them.

“FINE! … Two days suspension… Now get out.”

No one likes to be sodomized without lube and Mr. Blackwell has just been fucked twice in the span of a couple of weeks, and by teenagers no less. Principals, Presidents, it makes no difference, it’s the people with the money that really run things. 

The bell rings and the halls is flooded with faceless people. I see Kate and she radiates out like a firefly in a hall of grey gnats. That’s when I see it, all of the gnats are still teasing her. News should have spread by now. I’m so stupid. Did I really think that the popular bitch freaking out on the coolest teacher was going to trump church girl gone wild? 

That’s when it hits me, what I have to do. Well, at least I have a banging bod, I’m sure the tweet will be #NoShame. This is for you Kate, sorry I’m showing other people what should only be for your eyes.

I duck into a corner and strip down, all the way down. I’m just the way I came into this world. With my hands on my hips I hop out and walk down the hall. There’s that deafening silence again or at least there is was until I hear some footballer yell out. “OH yeah!” Then the cheers and cat calls start. I know how Kate felt. Cheap and objectified. The only difference - she didn’t have a choice. 

“Oh my!’ Kate says covering her mouth. 

One of the kids lifts up his cell phone and tries to take a picture but Kate leaps what seems like ten feet in the air and slaps that shit out of his hand shutting him down, and shattering the phone.

“Hey you bitch! My Phone.”

“Don’t you dare. Not again!” Kate growls at him. The kid shuts up and walks away. That kitten has claws now.

She takes off her sweater and drapes it over me. Now that I think about it I should have at least brought my clothes with me. Max rushes over and wraps her hoodie around my waist. 

“There’s nothing left to see, now get to class you vultures!” Max shouts effectively enough to disperse the group. You know for two tiny girls these two sure are strong.

“What are you doing Victoria?” Kate asks tenderly. 

“Now no one will be talking about you. Sorry sister but your last week’s news.” I chuckle, looking for approval. 

“You sweet thing you. You didn’t have to.” She smiles with a look of appreciation.

“Yes I did. I’m never going to let anyone make fun of you again. It’s my job to protect you.” I say holding her cheek.

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is, and it’s your job to protect me, that’s how this works, but you already knew that didn’t you? Look how quickly you came to my rescue.” I smile looking in her damp eyes. 

“Kate Marsh you’re my hero.” I say with a humored tone.

“This is nice and all but what the fuck is going on?” Max chimes in more confused than a dyslexic doing a word search. 

“It’s up to you. Want to tell her?” 

“I trust Max, besides she just came to my girlfriend’s aid so she has to be good people.” Kate says looking at me. That’s the first time that word has been used to define us and I love it. 

Max’s face is priceless as it goes through the implications of what she just heard. And from the looks of it she is going through all the implications as she scans our bodies up and down. She’s stunned and speechless with her jaw on the floor. So we take her Kate’s room and tell her everything. The suicide attempt, our relationship… well… we don’t tell her everything now that I think about it.

When it’s all over Max is sitting stunned and lost. Flabbergasted as my word of the day calendar has taught me. 

“Kate, I’m so sorry. I should have noticed. I’ve just had my own things going on. I’ll help you find Nathan and figure out what he did to you.”

Just like Max, apologize and offer help. I swear the girl says sorry more than a Canadian hospitality worker.

My phone rings, it’s my ‘rents. I’m sure they heard about at least one of the crazy things I’ve done today. 

“I need to take this.” I step out into the hall, where I’m berated for what feels like fucking ages. I walk to my room and turn on the lights. “Mom…MOM! STOP! I’m going to have to call you back.” I hang up as she continued to yell at me.

I walk over to my desk, on the back of the chair is a jacket. I’d know it anywhere. Not many people know this but I bought it for him. I pick up the Jacket and see blood stains radiating from a torn hole in the center. I drop the jacket. “Nathan!” I whisper, “What happened to you?”


End file.
